


Just one drink

by anitakestrel



Series: Au!Malec One Shots [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x10 coda, M/M, au!Malec, i just love au from 10th episode okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anitakestrel/pseuds/anitakestrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Clary and Jace came back to "normal" dimension. <br/>I am just poor Malec Trash that needed some au!Malec so I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one drink

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and I'm college dropout so if there are mistakes (and there are, many) I am very sorry you. I just wanted some fluff.

“I was afraid I will never see you again, but here you are” 

Magnus heard boy wispering into his ear. He made a step forward and turned to see person behind him. The boy – Alec – looked at him with small smirk. That look made Magnus melt inside, feel something he haven't felt for a long time. But Magnus won't let even this kind of beauty change his mind about engaging in relations with mortals.

“I hope you're not leaving. I just got you in”

“I- I actually was going home. My friend left and -” he mumbled. For some reason talking to Alec made him nervous. He was never shy, especially when it came to potential lovers. But this was different. Maybe because he haven't met anyone for so long, or maybe because it felt like the very first time, like something entirely new. Whatever it was, it made him want to explore it, even if he tried to deny himself real relations.

“You could stay a little longer, talk to me. I planned this perfect party but I have no one to keep me company”

“Alexander -”

“Stay for just one more drink, and then decide”

He really shouldn't do this. He was playing a dangerous game with himself. But all he could think about was genuine interest in boy's big beautiful eyes. 

“Alright... One drink”


End file.
